


Like a Queen

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Lap Sex, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Office Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don does something he's wanted to do for almost five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Queen

It happens on accident.

One minute Peggy is standing at her file cabinets, rifling through them for an old pitch idea she wants to recycle, and in the next, Don is coming through her door, shutting it behind him, and locking it.

“Don, what—?”

She isn’t given the opportunity to finish speaking because he suddenly swoops down and catches her lips in a deep kiss. He doesn't know where to put his hands. He wants to touch every part of her, but he doesn't want to frighten her off either. He settles for gripping her hips between his hands and pulling her in to him while leaning in to her.

There’s a moment where her initial reaction is to push him away and tell him he’s being crazy, but the urge diminishes when he moves from her mouth to her neck whispering about how he’s wanted to do this for a very, very long time, and how he just couldn’t stand it any longer.

His hands start to bunch up her skirt when he asks, “Do you want me to stop?”

She looks up at him and tries to be brave and look in him in the eyes. She knows she should tell him to leave, but she finds herself shaking her head. No, she doesn't really want him to go, even if this is a terrible idea.

He smiles at her before moving back into her personal space and shoving her up against her cabinets. She feels the cold metal handles press into her back just as she feels his broad, warm body press against her front.

“Hurts,” she murmurs. “My back.”

Ever thinking ahead, Don scoops her up in his strong arms and sits down on her couch with her straddling his hips. Better to be away from the door, she supposes, so no one outside will hear or suspect. When she turns back to him, he's looking up at her like he can never see enough of her. Peggy knew that his women always fell hard and fast, and now she knew exactly why.

“I’ve imagined you like this before,” he tells her. “Sitting on top of me like a queen on her throne, looking down at her loyal subject.”

“Are you drunk?” she asks.

He laughs a little and says, “No.”

He knows she thinks he’s crazy or lonely or confused. And maybe he is, but damn it, that didn’t make him want her any less.

“Don, why? Why now?”

He pulls her in even closer to him.

“Why not? Why not now? Now is all we have.”

It’s cliché, but she doesn’t really care. She can’t deny that there’s been tension between them for a while. But there’s a difference between admitting tension and feeling Don’s erection press against her panties. He feels big.

“You really want this? You want _me_?” she asks.

Don grabs her hand and holds it to the crotch of his pants. With his other hand, he pulls her in for another kiss, sloppy and filthy and wet.

“I want you.”

She can’t think of anything else to say, so she kisses him again while her hands fiddle with his green tie. Don takes that as his cue to continue his ministrations as well, and soon the big blue buttons on the back of her dress come free. Peggy pulls away just long enough to pull her arms out of the sleeves, leaving her bra and torso exposed.

Her hands make quick work of Don’s belt and pants. She likes this. She really does. It’s always nice to get any sort of positive attention from Don, but she doesn’t understand why he needs this so badly. And why could he possibly need it from her when he could have anyone? Peggy shivers as she thinks about it. It’s thrilling to be needed so badly.

With a little bit of maneuvering, she wiggles out of her stockings and panties. It’s snowing outside, and without the extra protection, she gets goosebumps all over.

"I'm cold."

“I’ll warm you up.”

Everything happens very quickly after that.

Peggy positions herself over him properly, and he holds his dick as she slowly but surely sinks down onto him. She lets out a high-pitched gasp when he bottoms out. His fingers dig deep grooves into her thighs.

“Shhh, shhh, don’t let them hear you," he murmurs.

It’s so difficult to muffle herself when she actually has him inside of her. She doesn’t know how he’s managing. Practice, she presumes.

“Don, you feel so good,” she whispers breathlessly into his ear.

He lifts a hand off her hip to stroke gently through her hair.

“You feel amazing, sweetheart. I don’t know how I’ll keep my hands off you after this.”

Peggy smiles.

“Maybe you won’t have to.”

“You’re a tease,” Don says, not unkindly.

“The past five years have been a tease,” she murmurs.

“I think I love you.”

Peggy rolls her eyes.

“You don’t have to say that kind of thing to me. I already know that.”

Don’s fingers find her center, and she gasps so sweetly.

“I wanted to make sure.”

“I know, Don.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Later, when Don leaves Peggy’s office, it is only Roger Sterling that makes a comment.

“Red is a good color on you, Don. Brings out your tan.”

Roger points to his lips.

Don is quick to pull out his handkerchief to wipe it away. The maroon smudge on the white cloth _is_ a pretty color. He pockets it once Roger confirms that it’s off.

“Now that that’s taken care of,” Roger says, “why don’t you step into my office, Mr. Olson."


End file.
